anastasia all the Disney songs
by yaykatie
Summary: its late at night and bella has gone out without tellig edward anything. He s now loosing control alice is trying in vain to calm him down.Jasper can't help as he has gone out for "a midnightsnack"
1. Chapter 1

In the dark of the night

Bella has gone out, not telling Edward who is now panicking and loosing control, Alice has in vain tried to calm him as Jasper has also gone out "for a midnight snack" Alice is loosing her temper and is now accusing Edward of being a control freak, Edward soon gets up to look for Bella….

Alice: Ed calm down!

Edward: how can I? She's a danger magnet!

Alice: I know, but you have to let her fend for herself sometimes!

Edward: I know, I just want to protect her….

Just as he was about to leave Edward swivles round and bursts into song...

* * *

Edward: In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning  
and the nightmare I had was as bad as can be (Alice: umm ed you cant sleep)  
It scared me out of my wits  
A corpse falling to bits! (Alice: ewwww!)  
Then I opened my eyes  
and the nightmare was...Bella!!

I was once the loneliest Vampire in America (Alice: that's true)

When Bella came near I thought a mistake!  
We grew closer every day (Alice: how cute!)  
To her smells I was Prey,

Evil Vampires, beware,  
Edward is awake!

Rosalie: In the dark of the night Edward will find her  
Emmet: in the dark of the night just before dawn!  
Rosalie & Emmett: Aah... (Alice you're only making this harder)

Edward: Her smell will be sweet  
together we're complete! (Alice: I don't want to be left out I'm joining in!)  
All: In the dark of the night

Edward: she'll be here!  
I can feel that my strength is straining to get her,  
put on my clothes and a dash of nothing for that smell!  
As I run to her side  
I'll see her smile wide!

Don't worry, Bella, Edwards here!

Rosalie: In the dark of the night nothing will strike her!  
Edward: nothing will touch her!

Alice: In the dark of the night no evil will brew.  
Emmet: Ooh!

Soon she will feel that her nightmares aren't real.

Alice, Rosalie & Emmett: In the dark of the night

Edward: she won't be through!

Emmet: In the dark of the night  
Rosalie: No Evil will find her  
Emmet: find her!  
All: Ooh!  
Alice: In the dark of the night Edward comes to you.  
Emmet: Help her!

Edward: My friends, here's a sign --

We'll be together for all time!

Alice, Rosalie & Emmet: In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...

Edward: Come my Siblings,  
Rise for your Brother,  
Let your goodness shine!  
Find her now,  
yes; run ever faster

Alice, Rosalie & Emmett: In the dark of the night...

In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...

Edward: She'll be my (wife)!

* * *

Just at that moment they all turn around to applause Bella is stood there with Jasper; they have just come in Bella walks up to Edward Rosalie and Alice and vigorously shakes them.

Bella: what was that all about?

Rosalie, Alice, Edward & Emmett: shrug

carlisle: I'm not even going to ask


	2. Chapter 2

We intrude on Bella sitting in her room thinking about Edward; as per usual Charlie walks in holding what appears to be a small wooden box

We intrude on Bella sitting in her room thinking about Edward; as per usual Charlie walks in holding what appears to be a small wooden box. As it's very late at night Bella pretends to be asleep (she is in fact waiting for Edward.) Overtaken by innate curiosity Bella opens the box its music box… it plays a sweet melody Bella sings along to the tune…

Dancing wolves,  
Painted vamps,  
Things I've learnt to remember,  
and a song Edward plays,  
once upon a December.

Edward holds me safe and warm,  
Cullen's run through a silver storm,  
Werewolves dancing gracefully,  
Across my memory,  
Not far away,  
Not so long ago,  
Glowing bright as a fire,  
Things my heart loves to know,  
Once upon a December.

Edward holds me safe and warm,  
Cullen's run through a silver storm,  
Werewolves dancing gracefully,  
Across my memory,  
Far away long ago,  
Not far away,  
Not so long ago,  
Glowing bright as a fire,

Ed I want to be a member,  
and a song Edward plays,  
once upon a December……

She hears very quiet clapping surly enough Edward is just below her window.He leaps into her room and kisses her lightly. "You have a beautiul voice." Bella bushes a deep red, she repies "I bet yours is much better." Edward smiles "Prehaps."


End file.
